


The Night Before Christmas

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Desus - Freeform, Desus Holiday Bingo, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Team Family, short and sweet, tim burton films are life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: Paul finds out the kids haven't seen "The Nightmare Before Christmas".





	The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've never done one of this before but I really wanted to participate. I mean, I have to do something for the Desus Holiday Bingo, right?? So I picked the prompts - hobbies, nightmare before Christmas, snow, camping and pick your own which I picked Mpreg. 
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

"So, was this like, one of your hobbies before?" Carl snickered as he looked over the line of DVD cases on the shelf. 

"Loving Tim Burton was a lifestyle, not a hobby." Paul corrected reaching in front of Carl's searching eye and plucking one of the movies up. 

Carl shook his head as he moved to plop down on the couch, Enid shifting to his side wrapping them in a blanket. Daryl eyed the line of movies, Paul nabbed them anytime they were on a run and saw one. He figured they had to use the TV and DVD player for something and it kept the ninja happy. 

"You kids are about to experience a masterpiece." Paul inserted the disc with a smile. 

He had thought it was a crime that none of them had seen "The Nightmare Before Christmas" before. It wasn't surprising, since the film was older than any of them but he was out to change that. It being Christmas Eve just made it even better. 

Daryl was sprawled out on the loveseat, Judith snuggled against his side as the title menu popped up. She perked up as the movie started, the swirl of the forest colors entrancing her. She hopped up at the first notes started bumping, she loved music. Daryl chuckled as she moved to sit in the nest of blankets and pillows Paul had made for her in front of the TV, twisting to the sounds. 

Daryl had watched the movie a few times with Paul and liked it enough. Paul replaced Judith at Daryl's side, singing along flawlessly. Carl and Enid made little snide comments here and there but it was clear they were enjoying the film. By the time Paul was turning 'Sally's Song' into a duet Daryl extracted himself from the sofa. 

"Can we watch another one after this?" Enid asked as Daryl pulled a canister of cocoa out of the cabinet. 

"Of course," Paul sounded ecstatic, "Pick anyone you want." 

Daryl poured some milk into a pan to boil, stirring the powder in slow as it started to roll. Warm hands ran over his back as Paul moved to pull five mugs out and line up on the counter. Judith was trying to hum along to the music she had never heard and Paul leaned against the counter next to him. 

Big fat snowflakes were falling outside the window, it was piling up quickly. Daryl lowered the burner to a simmer as Paul watched it snow. The younger man smiled, "I guess the kids are camping out here tonight." 

"Ya sounds so put out 'bout it." Daryl grinned over at him and Paul stuck his tongue out at him. 

Daryl leaned over, kissing him quickly as he turned the stove off. Daryl poured the hot cocoa in even measures until it was gone, letting it cool a bit as he put the pan and spoon in the sink. Paul met him when he turned around, arms draping over his shoulders as Daryl's hands found his hips. 

"We do need the practice after all." Paul nuzzled Daryl's whiskered chin and one of Daryl's hands slipped up his waist. 

Even through Paul's thick soft sweater Daryl could feel the warm still small bump. They hadn't told anyone yet, Carson knew of course but they planned to make the announcement the next day at Christmas dinner. They hadn't been trying but they wouldn't change it for anything. 

Daryl pressed his lips to Paul's forehead; the ninja could feel the smile there. The both jumped when Carl hollered, "Stop being gross and bring us the hot chocolate!" 

Daryl snorted as Paul laughed, they grabbed the mugs went back to the living room. Judith tugged on Paul's pants leg whining for her Uncle Paul until he sat in her nest with her. Daryl settled back on the loveseat, watching the last scene of "Nightmare" and suppressing a groan when Enid selected "Corpse Bride" next. 

They sipped their cocoa and it was all just so cozy. Daryl watched Paul sing with Judith in his lap, she was all smiles as he swayed her. Daryl's mind couldn't help but think about how one day soon a little one with hopefully Paul's hair and crooked smile would take her place. Daryl smiled at the thought and honestly, he couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


End file.
